


《魔禁/一上》狼与羊-中

by michile



Series: 【一上】短篇集 [6]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: 全架空 角色半兽化Ooc肯定有欢脱/上条有幼儿化倾向(只看帅气成熟教主的人慎入)
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: 【一上】短篇集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833568
Kudos: 1





	《魔禁/一上》狼与羊-中

从那天起，上条绵羊更加的频繁出入西方丛林。不只是为了美味的水果，更是因为那里有他崇拜的野狼。

野狼真是出乎意料的善良，不但不计较他擅自去摘水果，还大方的准许他，要摘多少就摘多少，他还救过他、帮他上药、在下雨天时让他住在他的洞穴.....。

总之，在上条绵羊的眼里，野狼真是宽宏大量又心地善良，完全跟亚雷斯塔长老形容的不符嘛！

想到种种野狼的好，上条绵羊不禁偷笑，还频频的朝一方通行那里望过去。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

…..奇怪！这个笨羊不好好吃他的水果，为什么一直往他这里瞧呢？....

躺在附近的树下的一方通行，被上条绵羊的目光瞧的有些不自在，便招了招手要他过来。

『为什么要一直看我？』

『那个.......野狼──』

『不要一直野狼、野狼的叫，我的名字叫一方通行，你呢？』

『我叫上条当麻！....那个可以的话....你叫我当麻吧！』爸爸说过，如果是很好很好的朋友，一定会称呼对方名字的。

在上条绵羊的眼里，他和一方通行大野狼已经是好朋友了，因为，野狼对他道出了名字，也问了他的名字呢！所以他们是很要好的朋友！

嗯！一定是这样的！

….太好了！他本来以为野狼会讨厌他呢！没想到，对方不但不讨厌他，反而还愿意跟他做朋友，不过，该道歉的还是要道歉。

上条绵羊再度鼓足了勇气，对着一方通行说：「那个...一方通行！我要向你道歉！我以前....常常说你是个邪恶的大野狼...那个...真的很对不起！」

说完，为了表示十足的诚意，上条绵羊还行了个九十度大礼。

一方通行听完之后，没有做任何表示，只是一直看着上条绵羊，之后，罕见的「噗哧！」笑了出来。

「那个啊！我早就知道了！你还编了一首歌呢！算了！反正我不在意。」

....要是真的在意，这个笨羊早就被他打到三级残废了！

「真的？！」

一方通行定定地看着眼前那更加澄澈水灵的眼眸，看着那一脸充满希冀的纯真脸庞，他几不可闻的点了点头。

眼前那张纯真的脸，因为自己的回答，兴奋的染上了红晕，变的更加的光彩夺目、更加的....诱人。

一方通行将这些美景尽收眼底，同时抚上了他的心窝，在那里，他能感受到那奔驰的飞快的心跳，他知道，这代表着什么。

他──一方通行，身为一匹野狼，爱上了理应成为自己猎物的存在。

…........啧！..........还真是麻烦大了呢！  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

下午快乐的时光总是很快的就过去了，对于绵羊是这样，对于野狼更是。

这些天来，有了小绵羊的陪伴，一方通行彻底的摆脱了孤独的生活，有小绵羊在，总是不无聊。在小绵羊边摘水果边哼歌时，他都在不远处假寐着，看着小绵羊将一个个的果实放进竹筐，顺便一提，小绵羊为了讨他欢心，哼的歌词都是在赞扬他的好！

….......这只羊虽然笨，却是可爱的要命啊！

接下来，小绵羊会蹦蹦跳跳的跑到他旁边，递上刚摘的果子给他，然后就开始边吃边讲，他今天上課中的趣事，大部分不外乎就是他在课堂中又睡着了，导致被长老罚。

看着小绵羊讲的手足舞蹈，一方通行情不自禁的感染了他的情绪，也觉得心情飞扬了起来，虽然说他还是一如既往地面无表情居多，但至少脸色越来越好了，也越来越有耐心了！

而最后，小绵羊总是会自告奋勇地去整理他的洞穴，在洞穴中插了一束花，在桌上又留了几颗水果，然后才蹦蹦跳跳的离开。

虽然，当初说要小绵羊任他差遣，可实际上，他根本就没打算要小绵羊做什么，只是当时为了留下他而说的。

一方通行在大树下假寐时，一边想着上条绵羊的美好，一边又为等一下会面临到的，例行性的道别感到怅然若失。

…..........如果可以，他现在真的好希望小绵羊不要离开他，他片刻都舍不得与他分离........不知道为什么....对着纯真的小绵羊，一方通行竟然产生了一股...相当邪恶的念头！

他想要不管不顾的将小绵羊掳回洞穴，像猎物一般的对待他，他要将他绑得紧紧的，让他一步也无法逃离，然后，他要舔遍他的全身每一寸细皮嫩肉，当麻一定会放声叫的...他的叫声这么好听...真想要...让他不停地叫....

一方通行这时惊讶的发现，他不过就是想象一下当麻小绵羊的叫声，他下身的狼根就开始蠢蠢欲动了….该死的！这么硬、这么烫，好痛啊.....一方通行第一次感到下腹如此的不舒服，骚动不断。

顺带一提，已觉醒成为青年的灵兽，除了力量大幅度增长，身形变的更加成熟、强壮以外，与少年期以及幼年期最大的不一样在于，对于欲望的控制力。

一般来说，成长为青年的灵兽，因为灵智更加成熟的关系，所以连带的也会更加理智，有了更强的理智之后，对于交配的欲望可控性大大增强，简单来说，就是不会随地乱发情。

而一方通行大野狼因为自身个性以及他骨血流的特殊的血统的关系，雌性对于他的吸引力则更为淡薄，觉醒成为青年好一大段时间了，他还从来没有为了哪个雌性而失控。

但是现在不一样了，他的身体失控了，为了一个呆呆的小绵羊，一方通行罕见的变成了他曾经所鄙视的存在，一个会随地发情的低智畜生！

然而他也没办法啊！小笨羊实在….实在太可口了！

一方通行大野狼看著變得糟糕的下身，趁着上条绵羊还在专心吃着他的果实的时候，移动到了视线的死角，然后，急不可耐的褪下了裤子撫慰著，越撫慰越受不了，他心裡不停地告訴自己，一定要赶快把小绵羊弄到手！

至于为什么现在不走过去，把小绵羊扯过来享受一番？！一方通行大野狼表示：我可不是那些只知道交配的低级畜生！  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

也就是这一时的疏忽，让一向灵敏的一方通行大野狼，放松了警惕。等到他彻底的安抚好他的狼根之后，他才意识到有杀气，他眼神一凛，立刻找出杀气的来源，却看到了足以吓掉他心脏的一幕！

他看到一个猎人已经将自己的箭矢搭好，拉满弓弦，对准的，是他心爱的当麻，而那只笨羊，浑然未觉，还在欢快地啃果子。

〝咻！〞一声，箭矢凌空飞出！

….....箭头末入的，是抢先一步挡在成为目标的小绵羊面前的一方通行的腹部，「笨....羊！快....逃啊！...」

被一方通行护在背后的上条绵羊，根本还搞不清楚发生了什么事，只能傻傻的，看着这ㄧ切的发生。

ㄧ滴、两滴....野狼腹部上的血缓缓滴下，将嫩绿色的草染上了ㄧ滩触目惊心的红，此时一方通行忍着剧烈的疼痛，抓住箭矢，干脆利落的拔出，也因此，将伤口扯的更大，血流如注。

『一方....呜…呜…』见到此景的上条绵羊，不禁顫抖，无助的抓着一方通行的手臂，徒劳无功的用手摀住他的伤口。

而这时，眼力极好的一方通行见到猎人准备来第二发，无奈的回头瞥了ㄧ眼小绵羊。

…..唉！现在是别指望这个笨羊能独自逃走了。

他快速的将上条绵羊抱起，强忍着疼痛飞奔逃走。这时，下起了倾盆大雨，把他们两人淋了个透心凉，不过，也多亏了这场大雨，将沿途所滴下的血迹，瞬间冲刷干净，不留痕迹。 

虽然如此，一方通行还是多绕了ㄧ些路，才回到自己的洞穴….  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

回到洞穴中，才刚将上条绵羊放下，一方通行便倒地不起。他──是倒在血泊中的。

上条绵羊知道，一方通行的伤势已相当严重，若不赶快处理，恐怕真的会死掉，事实上，现在的对方已相当严重了，脸色都开始发黑了，都快赶上自己的一头黑发了。

于是，上条绵羊擦干满脸的泪痕，赶紧使用吃奶的力气，将一方通行拖上床，并火速的烧了一盆热水(差点把洞穴给烧了)，将他的伤口做清理，从柜子里取出一束药草。

那是他这一阵子频繁的跑到西方丛林来，一方通行为他准备的。因为自己总是很倒楣，来的时候不是不小心摔倒，要不然就是被路上的植物所刮伤，所以一方通行总是会在洞穴中准备这种外伤用的药草，以备不时之需。

想到这些，上条绵羊又难过的想掉眼泪，到现在他才发觉，一方通行在他的心中所占的份量，在不知不觉中，已经高到了无法计算的地步了。

但他强忍着泪，将药草放在口中咀嚼，再小心翼翼的将嚼成烂泥的草与汁液用舌尖涂在了伤口上，这时，才见伤口稍微止了血，不再像一开始一般这么可怕。

处理完伤口后，见到他的气息还是相当虚弱，唯恐对方有什么三长两短，上条绵羊下定决心的快速奔跑回自己的家中，从他的洞穴里拿出一样东西。

那是一个小瓶子，里面装着一颗药丸，是亚雷斯塔长老当初发给大家的，据说可以将生命垂危的灵兽救回来，是很珍贵的药。

此刻的上条绵羊根本没有考虑到，日后万一自己也需要怎么办，这个问题，他当下只想救一方通行，因为要是他死掉了，那自己，活着也没有什么意义了....。

上条绵羊将药丸含在口中，俯身稳住了一方通行的唇，将药渡到了他的口中去，并且不停在心里祈祷，赶快发挥作用。

…...一方通行.....我的野狼啊！......你快醒醒吧！........  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

一方通行是在第三天醒过来的，那时上条绵羊正睡得香甜，枕在他的胸口上。

他以温柔至极的眼神，望着眼前酣睡的小绵羊，轻轻的摩娑着他细嫩的脸颊。

这三天来他不是毫无知觉，他在半睡半醒间，总是会看见这个小绵羊为自己忙进忙出，坐在自己的身旁时，总是用担忧和心痛的眼神注视着他，他甚至还有好几次，听到小绵羊不停的说希望自己赶快醒过来。

这还是第一次有人这么说….第一次有人这么衷心期盼着自己安好….......如此惹人疼爱的小绵羊，说什么，他都不会放手的......

下定决心的一方通行，温柔的红瞳中，带着一丝霸道与执着，并轻柔却坚定的在小绵羊的唇上落下一吻，并轻喃了一句：「你是属于我的！」

……………………………………………待續


End file.
